totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bo najważniejsze jest zaufanie...
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 11 Chris: Ostatnio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki... nasza młodzież pobawiła się w kucharzy i przygotowywała 5 posiłków dla mojej skromnej osoby. Podczas, gdy u Wrzeszczących Susłów każdy wiedział co ma robić i wszyscy grali zespołowo, Okonie non stop dogryzali sobie lub krzyczeli na siebie. Noah sabotując działania Lindsay, skazał swój zespół na przegraną. Nasza piękna Lindsay musiała opuścić wyspę. Zostało więc 12 osób. Dziś pożegnamy się z kolejną z nich. Kim będzie ten nieszczęśliwiec? I jak bardzo ucierpi przed opuszczeniem programu? Czy Noah się opamięta? Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Eva: Ale macie szczęście, że mnie wczoraj nie wykopaliście. Ma się to nie powtórzyć, dotarło? Bridgette: Śmiesz mi rozkazywać? Nie bądź bardziej żałosna. Eva: Od ciebie bardziej żałosną się być nie da. Przebiłaś nawet tego paralityka. Bridgette: Zamknij się, bo nie mogę ani ciebie słuchać, ani patrzeć na tą obrzydliwą monobrew. Spadam stąd. Trent: Widzisz, co wyprawiasz? Nie możesz choć jeden dzień siedzieć cicho? Eva: Kim ty jesteś prawiczku, że jeszcze mnie pouczasz i mi mówisz co mam robić? Trent: Ty serio jesteś chora... Ale i tak długo już tu nie wytrzymasz, jak przegramy, to jesteś pierwsza do eliminacji. Eva: Haha, weź, jebłam. XD Trent: Bridge, czekaj! Bridgette: Co chcesz? Trent: Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana za Lindsay, ale zrozum... Bridgette: No co ja mam zrozumieć? Że wolałeś głosować na nią, bo ci tak ten babochłop zagroził? Wiesz Trent... zawiodłam się, jesteś zwykłą ciotą. I nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Jeśli widzisz jeszcze jakąś szansę dla nas, to cię uprzedzę - NIE, nie będę z tobą. Trent: Bridgette ma rację. Zachowałem się jak ciota... ale jeszcze jej udowodnię, że zasługuję na nią. Bridgette: Najgorsze jest teraz to, że jeśli faktycznie przegramy, to dla mnie będzie koniec. Ale wtedy sama zrezygnuję, pogrąże w ten sposób któreś z nich. Courtney: Jesteś pierdolnięta. Eva: Słysząc to od ciebie, odbieram to jako komplement. Dzięki, obciągaro. :) Courtney: Do twarzy ci z tym gównem na głowie, szmaciaro. Eva: O NIE, TAK SIĘ ZE MNĄ NIE POGRYWA! OBERWIESZ!!!! Heather: Idiotki. Leshawna: Masz rację, w tamtej drużynie normalni są jeszcze tylko Bridgette i Trent. xD Duncan: Czy ja wiem... widzieliście, jak Bridgette pokazała pazury? Leshawna: Obronę uważasz za pokazanie pazurów? Duncan: To nie była żadna obrona. Heather: A właśnie, że była. Izzy: Trent też jest fałśzywy. Słyszałam, że zagłosował wczoraj na Lindsay, bo Eva mu groziła. Co za faja z niego. XDDD Katie: Ja tam się tej zakompleksionej patuski nie boję. Leshawna: Ja też, ale chłopcy chyba odczuwają przed nią pewien lęk, haha Tyler: Ja nie. xD Izzy: Ej Tyler, twoja Courtney się leje, nic nie zrobisz? XD Tyler: Wiecie co... to było chyba chwilowe zauroczenie nią... już mi przeszło, spokojnie. Tyler: Kręci mnie jak cholera, ale nie powiem tego drużynie. Duncan: Lochy, przestać natychmiast. Courtney i Eva: ALE TO ONA ZACZĘŁA!!!!! Chris: Nie obchodzi mnie, która zaczęła... jak się nie ogarniecie, to was obydwie wyślę do Portu Wstydu. Chris: Skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie, to wyjaśnię wam dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Bridgette: Pff... mam to gdzieś, mogę iść? Chris: Co ci się nagle stało? Bridgette: Po prostu mam w dupie to wyzwanie, moja cudowna drużyna i tak je przegra. Geoff: Oj Bridge, współczujemy ci z całych naszych serc. Duncan: Ja tam serca nie mam. Leshawna: Ale ja mam, dlatego jej współczuję. Bridgette: Dziękuję. Chris: Cicho być już. Dzisiaj staniecie do walki w kilku konkurencjach, które będą polegały na zaufaniu wobec innych członków drużyny. Pierwszą z nich będzie wspinaczka po skałach na szczyt z asekuracją. Chodźcie za mną. Chris: Jeden członek z każdej drużyny będzie musiał się wspiąć na sam szczyt tej skały. Są na niej zamontowane różne pułapki. Rozlany olej, dynamit oraz przebite gwoździe. Do tego wyzwania potrzebuję po dwie osoby z każdej z drużyn. Z Susłów zapraszam Heather i Izzy, a z Okoni - Courtney i Evę. Courtney: Ja z nią?! Chyba cię pogrzało... Eva: Urgh! DAWAJ LINĘ, ja będę asekurowała. >:( Courtney: I że ja mam niby się wspinać, a TY masz mnie asekurować? NIGDY! Chris: Jak chcecie, mogę od razu przyznać punkt Susłom, a was drużyna będzie winić za przegraną. Noah: Będę domagał się waszej podwójnej eliminacji. ;) Courtney i Eva: O NIE! Courtney: Nie wiem, jak to zniosę... będzie ciężko... Eva: Ta frajerka niech się cieszy, że jest ze mną w drużynie... inaczej bym pozwoliła jej spaść i się połamać. Chris: Dobrze, macie liny, kaski i zapięcia. Wszystko gotowe. Izzy: HURRAAA! IZZY BĘDZIE SIĘ WSPINAĆ! :D Heather: Obyś tylko nie walnęła w dynamit. Izzy: Oj tam, byłaby niezła zabawa! XD Izzy: No co?! Bez BUM BUM nie ma zabawy! :D Courtney: Och... tylko spróbuj mi zaszkodzić. Eva: Sama sobie bym wtedy zaszkodziła kretynko. Courtney: Mam nadzieję, że nic nie knujesz klucho. Eva: Sklej się, won na te skały. Chris: Dobra, to możecie zaczynać. Eva: A MOŻE BY TAK SZYBCIEJ KSIĘŻNICZKO?! Courtney: A może byś mnie nie pośpieszała?! Trent: Nie wlecz się, tylko rób to tak, jak Izzy. Courtney: Przecież próbuję!!! Noah: Dość już tego gadania, właź! Courtney: To wyzwanie nie było dla mnie. To ja powinnam asekurować. Izzy: I TAK SIĘ TO ROBI! IN YOUR FACE, COURTNEY! :D Courtney: Spadaj. Tyler: Nie tak nerwowo, Courtney, heh. Courtney: Twoje próby flirtu ze mną są tak nędzne, jak ten twój dres. Tyler: Pff, przyznaj, sama byś chciała mieć taki. xD Courtney: Po moim trupie. Noah: Złaź już na dół ofiaro losu. Eva: Sorry. xD Chris: Zapraszam was teraz na drugą część wyzwania. Courtney: Eva, już po tobie. Chris: Zaczynamy drugą część dzisiejszego wyzwania, przyrządzenie ryby fugu! Tu spotkają się przeciwko sobie Tyler i Katie oraz Bridgette i Trent. Katie: Coś czarno to widzę... Bridgette: Nie tylko ty. Chris: Dziewczyny będą przyrządzały, a chłopaki kosztowali. Jeśli Tyler i Trent się nie zatrują, to obie drużyny zdobędą po punkcie. Łapcie rybki, laseczki! Katie: FUJ, co to jest?! Chris: No, rozdymka. Nie wiesz, co to fugu? Katie: Już wiem, głąbie. Ale napewno tego nie zrobię dobrze. Tyler: To ja tego nie zjem. xD Chris: No to punkt dla Okoni, w takim razie. Katie: Jezu... dobra, spróbujemy. Katie: Rzygać mi się już chce. Chris: Tylko uwaga na wszystkie trucizny, jakie posiada ta ryba. Należy ją kroić niezwykle ostrożnie i starannie. Inaczej chłopcy mogą zezgonować. Hehehe Trent: Nie zawalisz tego Bridge? Bridgette: To, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać nie oznacza, że chce cię zabić. Postaram się, jak tylko potrafię. Trent: Ok. Ufam ci. Trent: Bo najważniejsze w tej grze jest zaufanie... A ja ufam Bridgette bezgranicznie. Bridgette: Obym go tylko nie zabiła. ;-; Chris: Doskonale! Po punkcie dla każdej z drużyn, Susły mają nadal przewagę o jeden punkt. ;) Tyler: Czadzior! Katie: Nie zabiłam cię! :D Tyler: Dzięki. xD Chris: Teraz zapraszam na kolejną część wyzwania. Chris: Następna część wyzwania polega na tym, że jeden członek zespołu będzie musiał skoczyć nad basenem pełnym meduz, a drugi (który będzie się huśtał) musi go złapać. Jeśli złapie, punkt. Jak nie - no cóż... xD <świerszcz> Chris: Tym razem z Susłów zapraszam Heather i Duncana, a z Okoni - Noah i Bridgette. Noah: Mam złapać tą idiotkę? W życiu. xD Trent: Uważaj, kogo nazywasz idiotką, idioto. Bridgette: Wow, dzięki. Ale jeśli myślisz, że to coś między nami zmieni, to się niestety mylisz. Trent: No ok... Trent: Nie poddam się tak łatwo, ona mi jeszcze wybaczy. Chris: Heather i Bridgette będą skakać, a Duncan i Noah - łapać. Heather: Duncan, masz mnie złapać, zrozumiałeś? Duncan: Oczywiście, że tak. Mi możesz zaufać. Heather: Nie sądzę. Ale ok, zrobię wyjątek. Duncan: Damy radę, nie cykaj się. xD Heather: Za chwilę to ty się mnie będziesz cykał. xD Heather: Niech tylko mnie nie złapie... zemszczę się. xD Duncan: Ta cała Heather nawet mnie kręci. W sensie, fajne ma włosy, nogi, twarz, cycki też. Tylko dupy jej trochę brak, ale nie narzekam, hah. Susły: Hurra! :D Chris: Susły zdobywają kolejny punkt! Okonie, wasza kolej. Noah: Jesteś gotowa? Bridgette: Tak... Noah: Powiem ci, żebyś skoczyła na trzy. Noah: Może jak spadnie do tych meduz, to poparzy się dość mocno i zrezygnuje, jak Gwen? Bridgette: Nie ufam mu. Zaufam swojej intuicji. Noah: Raz... dwa... trzy! SKACZ! Chris: Okonie zdobywają punkt! Courtney: Brawo Bridgette! Trent: Zauważyłyście, że skoczyła chwilę po tym, jak Noah kazał jej skoczyć? Pewnie specjalnie chciał, żeby się poparzyła. Bridgette: Nie wpadłabym na to sama, wiesz Trent... Trent: Ou, heh.. Noah: Nieważne... Noah: Cholera, nie wyszło... Bridgette: Palant z niego i człowiek bez szacunku dla innych... Nie wiem, kto jest tu najgorszy, serio... Chris: Pora już na ostatnią konkurencję. Wyścig naoliwionych sanek! Leshawna: Że co proszę? Chris: To twój szczęśliwy dzień Leshawna, bo to ty dzisiaj będziesz rywalizowała o zwycięstwo Susłów! Razem z Geoff'em i Izzy! Izzy: HURRA, IZZY DA CZADU!!! :D Leshawna: Żebym tylko to przeżyła... Chris: Z drużyny Okoni będą walczyli Eva, Trent i Noah! Eva: CO? Noah: No nie, poważnie?! Chris: Tak. I BEZ DYSKUSJI. Szef Hatchet: WŁAŚNIE!!! BABOCHŁOP, GRAJEK, CHUDZIELEC - WSIADAĆ NA SANIE I ZAMKNĄĆ PASZCZE!!! TO SAMO WY, PSYCHOLKA, PRZYGŁUP I WIELKA DUPA!!! Leshawna: WIELKA DUPA?! O NIE SZEFUŃCIU, DO MNIE Z SZACUNKIEM!!!! Izzy: A JA GO DOBIJĘ, IZZY DO BOJU!!!! :D Geoff: IZZY!!! Coś ty narobiła?! Izzy: No dobiłam go, haha! Tyler: Nasze sanie!!! Katie: Jak teraz uda im się dojechać?! Izzy: Oj... tego nie przewidziałam, wybaczcie, haha! Chris: Za to ja przewidział karę za taki czyn! Automatycznie przegrywacie, a to znaczy, że dziś Okonie wygrywają!!! Eva: Co za banda frajerów... haha! Leshawna: Kobieto, myśl na drugi raz, proszę... ;-; Izzy: No wybaczcie, zapomniałam! Duncan: Nie zapomnij za to spakować bagaży, świrusko... Chris: Susły, z wami widzę się dziś wieczorem! Jedno z was odpłynie Łódką Przegranych! Izzy: No to się dziś popisałam, ciekawe czy szef miał fajną przejażdżkę, haha! Chris: Wrzeszczące Susły... z waszej siódemki dziś ubędzie jedno, zostanie was sześcioro. Na tacy mam 6 pianek, obozowicz, który nie dostanie pianki, musi udać się do Portu Wstydu, wsiąść do Łódki Przegranych i odpłynąć! I już nigdy, przenigdy tu nie wróci! Jesteście gotowi? <świerszcz> Izzy: No a jak, hah! Chris: Dobrze. Pierwsza pianka wędruje dzisiaj do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Geoff'a. Geoff: Juhu! Dzięki ziomy! Chris: Następnym bezpiecznym jest dziś Tyler! Tyler: O tak, jest moc! Chris: Heather, proszę. Trzecia pianka należy do ciebie. Heather: No i gitara, tak to się możemy bawić! Chris: Leshawna, ty także jesteś dziś bezpieczna! Leshawna: Nie zaszkodziłam w żaden sposób drużynie, więc w sumie nie byłoby powodów na wywalenie mnie. xD Chris: No i następna pianka dla Duncana. Duncan: Co za zdziwienie... xd Chris: No to zostały nam Izzy i Katie. Izzy, przez ciebie i twój szalony charakterek drużyna dziś przegrała, a ty Katie - niektózy mogą uważać się za najsłabsze ogniwo, więc to też mógłby być powód, dla którego mogłabyś odpaść. Katie: Oj, mylą się. Chris: Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru trafi do... ... ... ... ... KATIE! Żaden szok, Izzy, twój czas minął. Proszę ze mną do Portu Wstydu! Izzy: O nie kochaniutki, Izzy nigdzie się z tobą nie wybiera! Alivederci kochani, wasza królowa znika za trzy... dwa... jeden... PAPA! Chris: Em... no ok... w takim razie, możecie iść spać, do zobaczenia jutro. Leshawna: Ta dziewczyna ma nie równo pod sufitem jednak. xD Duncan: Kto wie, może ma jakieś zaburzenie. Leshawna: Nie o to mi chodziło, to było w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Duncan: A, no to się nie zgadzam. Chris: A my spotykamy się już niedługo w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Bądźcie z nami! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki